


[podfic] Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost (some are taking an extended walking holiday)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, ITPE 2016, Podfic, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It all started because Commander Vimes deputised Death to go to Überwald to investigate the kidnapping of a vampire noblewoman; something to do with Death being just the anthropomorphic personification to investigate the undead.

  Death did not especially want to go to Überwald, so he deputised Susan to go in his place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thriceandonce (sylvaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost (some are taking an extended walking holiday)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262156) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Road Trips

 **Length:**  00:05:06  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(Disc\)%20_Not%20All%20Those%20Who%20Wander%20Are%20Lost%20\(some%20are%20taking%20an%20extended%20walking%20holiday\)_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123096.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
